Pretty Magical Girl Shininigami
by Ruma Afinity
Summary: Rukia, a magical girl going after a hollow, sneaks into a clinic to get out of the cold. An encounter with Ichigo leaves one magical girl entirely baffled.


A/N I decide that this had to be writen

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its related...stuff.

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't have a bad life. He did well in school, had good friends, an insane, yet well meaning father, two wonderful siblings and a fairly comfortable roof over his head. If it weren't for the whole spirits of the dead wondering around, Ichigo would have been able to say he had a great life compared to most. Unfortunately Ichigo would have the unlikely fate of dealing with one of the most trying experiences for a high schooler.

Thats right, the sudden unexplained gain in strange powers. Including the unwelcome visitor, who was responsible for those powers. And than the inevitable involvement of the greater powers and societies at large. A staring role in the heroic good verses evil battle was of coarse given.

And so he engaged in a father son discussion of his seven o clock curfew(read brawl), defending himself by stating he had to preform an excision for a poor wayward spirit. Poor Isshin, his father, broke into tears claiming that his son was taunting him about his own inability to see spirits. The whole evening ended when the old bearded man broke down crying in front of a large poster of his late wife. Not at all did the point occur to him that he would soon be begging to return to his life where creepy spirits could talk to him.

Elsewhere, Rukia Kuchiki was hollow hunting. She greatly enjoyed the perks of having strength to do many things deemed impossible by lesser people. She bounded gracefully as she cleared small two lane roads from roofs edge to roofs edge. She used chimney pipes, air condition fans and antenna to quickly cross the town that called itself Karakura. The entire place was more suited to be called a district in a city rather than a town, and young Rukia found her self approaching the residential side of things.

All in all she was quite thankful for the small jeweled bracelet she wore. It was a simple plain gold, inlaid with a set of shining amethyst. She thought it brought out the color of her large violet eyes quite nicely, with the added benefit of making here as invisible as a dead spirit. At lest, thats what the former protector Sandal-hat had promised. She knew it worked and was glad because it made sure all the perverts wouldn't see up her extremely short skirt. As she ran she managed to spy an open window within a darkened clinic. Knowing that she wouldn't bother who ever it was she decided to slip in and get out of the nights chill. Her outfit was not conducive to cold weather.

Ichigo for his part fell back unto the light blue comforter that rested upon his bed. Placing his hand behind his unruly orange hair, his eyebrows knit themselves into a deep seated scowl. He was tall by Japanese standers, but not so much that he would appear out of place. His eyes were a deep cinnamon brown that clashed horribly with his loud orange hair. His constant fights with other high schoolers and his own father kept him in shape easily and gave him a nice sculpted build of lean muscles to be ogled at wistfully by smitten schoolgirls. Considering the days events he merely let his body unwind and his breathing be measured as he pondered his life as a whole.

The sound of shoes clunking on his desk alerted him to the presence of another. Turning to face the intruder he was greeted by a most unusual of sights. A short women, that fit the bill of a magical girl to the letter. Her hair was short, cascading down to spike out I all directions; that stop just at her shoulders. The hair was restrained by a beautify crafted tiara. The tiara was a gemming piece fit for royalty with dark blood red garnets that spiraled out to be tucked behind her hair hidden ears. White satin fabric stretched and hugged her lean pityee frame. Her chest was adorned with a large ribbon tide bow of the darkest violet indigo. A large faceted African Sapphire, a dark purple gem gleamed in the center of the bow. It was trimmed with a dark rusty burgundy that starkly contrasted the bright white satin. The pleated skirt fell short of her knees by a large margin and was the same blackish purple. The dark red trim, bracketing violet, against the sheer white was a provocative image for the young teenager. Despite the lack of a large bust, there was still no questioning that she was an attractive women. Her legs were a fine moonlit kissed porcelain that ended in short heals that were a fetching shade of purple.

Since the young girl was crouched on his desk, the silver snowflake anklet stood out. It was a simple chain that warped around said dainty ankle that a ornately crafted snow flake was attached to. Too speechless to react he merely watched as she jumped down from his desk.

"It's certainly wonderful to be out of the evening cold." Her voice washed about the room. Ichigo for his part found it enticing. Even as she rubbed the white gloves that covered her hands together It did not stop him from dealing out the proper response to strangers that show up in ones room.

WHACK! It was almost comical to see the strangely dressed girl pitch forward as the orange haired teen plant his foot to the back of her skull. Recovering the girl furiously rubbed the back of her head.

"You, you, you kicked me!" She exclaimed as she pointed an accusing hand at the teenager.

"Well of course, what else am I going to do, when some strangely dressed burglar appears on my desk!" He shot back with out missing a beat.

"Stra-strangely dressed!" She stuttered indigently. "Ill have you know I...wait you can see me!?" Once more pointing an accusing hand at.

"With an outfit like that your hard to miss. Though your short enough to still not stand out." Massive twitch ensued for a moment before Rukia employed her most dangerous weapon.

"I-I-I, I'm sorry." Crystalline tears formed upon the conner of her eyes. A gloved hand rose gently to try and brush the tears that had begun to form. "I-it's just I was so cold, and, and, I just wanted to warm a bit, I-I." The glittery dressed girl let out a small wail as tears ran freely down her complexion.

"You know, I can see right threw that. Your not fooling any one." Scowling, Ichigo glared at the raven haired. He was entirely unprepared for the assault on his unguarded back. With an load grunt, he pitched forward from his standing position to sprawled out face down on his wooden floor. With quick motions Rukia intoned.

"Everlasting Encasing Ice Snare!" Ice formed deftly formed on his arms, encasing them behind his back. Crystallizing and trapping the orangeet(1) prone. "Now, since I am imposing on you I'll have to explain whats going on." Pacing a few steps forward, she smoothed her skirt out for a moment. Ichigo, unable to move his head much was forced to watch the play of her pale silken legs as she tweaked her skirt. Siting carefully with her knees pressed tightly together to make sure the male wasn't getting an eyeful, she withdrew a sketchbook from somewhere(2).

"Now, if you haven't figured it out I am a magical girl. Its our job to fight evil monsters and protect love an justice. The monsters, which hail from several evil factions, are code named hollows. Depending on who they come from determines on what they are trying to accomplish." As she spoke she flipped through the pages of her sketch book. A crudely drawn rabbit in what was intend to be a sailor fuka(3), it was difficult to determine. The next page was Magical Girl Rabbit, pounding an evil looking monster with a large hammer. "The hollow I'm after is a Heuco Mundo hollow." She flipped the page to an impressively poorly drawn masked monster. "They just want to eat souls in an effort to gather them for nefarious purposes. Any questions so far?" She asked sweetly, obviously excited to be using her work for demonstrative purposes

From his position on the ground Ichigo found him self staring more at her attractive form rather than her horrific drawings. Despite being bound by extremely uncomfortable ice, he managed to place his foot into his mouth. "Why the hell do your drawings suck so bad?" He asked with his perpetual scowl.

Leaning forward and producing a pen from hammer space(4), she childishly drew a comical mustache on the boy.

"Hey you, damned midget what the hell was that for!" He cried out as he desperately attempted to rub the ink of of him, causing it to smear. Returning to look at the self proclaimed magical girl, He opened is mouth to give her a piece of his mind. Ichigo stopped short as Rukia had stopped paying attention to him. The magic girl was staring out looking blankly at his wall as if lost in thought.

"Why cant I find it?" She muttered softly with out a trace of the overly sweet voice she had used earlier.

'Find what?" Ichigo asked.

"The Hollow, ever since I got close here, I can't feel it any more." As she spoke a piercing cry rung out across the streets. An almost ethereal wail that could have come from a banshee bounced around in Ichigo, inspiring a mindless terror.

"The hell are you still doing here, you heard it go after it." He all but screamed at the short skirted warrior of love and justice(5).

"What are you talking about?" Even as the question left her mouth, the screams of a small young child and the same wail washed over her.

"YUZA! KARIN!" Ichigo cried to nothing. Rising quickly with out a care of dignity, Rukia shot at the still ensnared youth,

"Stay here, I'll take care of it." Making steeps for the door and throwing it open she was assaulted by a wave of soul energy. Fighting it like one would a torrential gale, she pushed her way down to the young child know as Yuza. A quick once over and Rukia could easily feel the soul pulsing with in her.

"Yuza!" Ichigo had wormed his way out of his room. He inched his way to his unconscious sister. A wide eyed Rukia snapped at the prone boy.

"Idiot she still has her soul. Stay put and let me deal with it!" The teenager kicked hard with his legs, propelling him head over foot as crashed down the stairs.

"The hell! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" She shouted as she raced down the stairs after the Ichigo. Even as she bounded, thoughts bounced in her head. _This is off, why didn't the hollow take the souls? Why could I not feel the hollow? What is this human to be able to see me?_

As she hit the base of the stairs she saw Ichigo had managed to bring himself to siting on his knees. His father lay broken with a large cut bleeding profusely across his back. Ichigo was staring at the hollow. sunken eyes of a gleaming blood red stared from holes in a gleaming white mask that appeared to be ceramic. The mask was crafted with what appeared to be a large satirical grin. A blueish black spandex like skin covered the corded mass of muscle, and trapped with in the hand of the ape shaped hollow was what Rukia could only assume to be Karin.

As she took stock of the hollow, she began to bring her magic about her, slowly focusing on taping the vast powers of her soul. Ichigo rose to his feet and began to attempt to break the hold that her ice had on his hands.

"Wait stop you can't break it! That is magically enhanced ice..." She broke off as Ichigo screamed out in effort. She could feel something, it wasn't quite soul energy but it was some form of magical strength. She could see the spiritual strength pulse and with one mighty yell the ice binding his hands shattered into a snowy dust.

The teenager wasted no time racing forward, grabbing a near by folding chair and raising it over his head in a manner that would do a pro wrestler proud. The hollow heard his cry. Observing the charging teenager, it took a moment to heft the girl in its hand. Deciding that the orange haired was better, The beast promptly back handed him. Dropping the small girl on the ground, the hollow made its way after the teenager as it skidded to a halt a fair distance down the street.

Rukia teleported to the street with the inborn strength of all magical girls. Once arriving she struck a pose that could only be described as heroic, and gave into the demand of justice.

"Attacking a clinic in which those go to seek aid in caring for oneself is unforgivable. Attempting to take the souls of those who dedicate their lives to helping others is monstrous. I, Sode no Shirayuki, will not allow you to harm those further!" A few silly looking hand gestures and a snappy speech that normally had all the bad guys attention normally would work. Magical girl Shirayuki had no idea that just how tasty Ichigo was. While she would find this need to know fact out a few weeks later, at this particular moment the hollow ignored her completely.

Vexed and flummoxed Rukia had no idea why the hollow had ignored her completely, but found herself in a tight spot. She wouldn't have time to rev up any of her icy attacks in time. As she looked into the wide amber colored eyes, a deep seated urge to protect the boy overcame her. Acting entirely out of character for a magical girl Rukia did as instinct demanded.

Ichigo for his part desperately fought of the blurriness that accompanied the overwhelming back hand of the evil monster. He turned dragging himself to his feet. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do but he had to do it. The hollow was moving towards him and the words Rukia had said were distorted beyond recognition the last words came through far more clearly than first. The hollow was close now bearing down on him with an unmoving face. Its jaw opened and it was all Ichigo could do to stare into the cold blackness that was to be devoured. A brilliant flash of white appeared that filled the maw to hell. Ichigo's vision became crystal clear as the violet skirted girl cried out.

"ICE GLACIRE ENDLESS EON ASSAULT!" From her out stretched hand a narrow beam of ice pieced the jaw joint and than exploded into a set of flat disc that put several deep gouges in the limbs of the hollow. The attack didn't stop the foreword momentum and The white teeth found purchase in her skin. The pain of the ice shards caused it to rear back dropping the magical girl on the sidewalk. Crawling to lean against the boundary wall on the far side of the street she leaned her back against it.

Ichigo just stared at the girl. He could see the blood starting to run down her arms. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the courage that had allowed this girl to stand down such a beast.

"Oi, boy!" Rukia's voice broke through the surreal haze he found himself in. "Do you want to save your family?"

"What the hell kinda question is that? Of course I do!" He asked in disbelief.

"Than theres only one way, you will have to become my protector." She drew her hand to he chest and removed the large purple gem at the center of the bow. "Take this gem and hold it to your heart. Let your self feel the strength and do what comes naturally." She stretched her hand out The gleaming stone that would be worth millions sparkled in the street lamps. "I don't know if it will work, but it should make you my protector. At the lest, it should put you on even ground with the hollow."

Ichigo found himself staring that attractive women propped up against the wall. The gem still sparkling like a star in the sky, he began to understand. Not a lot but just a bit of the courage that this women had.

"Will it let me protect my family?" He asked the wounded women. She didn't nod but she fixed him with deep eyes that matched her skirt.

"It will let you protect me, and by extension your family." She confirmed.

"Well than give it here, Magical girl." As he reached down to take the gem the short raven haired skirted warrior of love justice and cute bunnies split a wide grin. "Its Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia."

"I am," as he took the gem his hands brushed against the soft silken skin of the magical girl. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

While the two had exchanged words the hollow had finally shattered the ice that had encased its jaw. With a roar it charged its way towards the pair.

"Shinigami power, make up!" The decidedly male voice cracked as he cried out these words. Ruika stared as she met watched a dark red and black nimbus of energy wrap around the boy. _A transformation sequence! Only high level protectors get those and only when the bring out the last stage of their power. This is insane! This can't be right!_The hollow loomed over her vision. The dark red miasma that had cocooned Ichigo scythed out violently. The arm of the hollow was severed. For the second time that night it reeled backwards on instinct. Stand on the other side of the hollow caused the two humans to bracket the monster.

With a slim dainty hand Ichigo pointed at the beast. A night black chain now encased her wrist. A red steel crescent moon that was split in half dangled from it. Her voice a now noticeable two octaves higher rang out.

"You attack my family, you harm Rukia, and you break down the front doors. I Magical Girl Shinigami, will destroy you! Feel the wrath of assaulting my family!" The miasma and dust was blasted away entirely as she focused her soul power. The school uniform that he had worn once was gone. A dark sanguine red made up the mid thigh skirt. The dress shirt replaced with a skin tight spandex that matched Rukia's. The sailors tie wasn't bowed across her chest but rather tied similarly to the American navy sailors that hung across her now shapely bust line. It was black with red accents. Small split moon earrings gleamed in the moon light. His legs that were once muscular and well built became soft cream that would have left Ichigo drooling if he saw them. Two inch heels that were laced out of black twine covered her feet and ran up her shins. Her short orange hair became a lustrous mane that cascaded down her back.

Rukia was now openly gawking at Ichigo. She had to admit he, she looked stunningly sexy in that short skirt. He may have lost a half foot in hight but he, she hand gained an incredible set of curves. She didn't have the overly large chest like Rangiku, but she couldn't believe the guy had become better built than she was.

_How on earth did this happen? A human strong enough to break magical bonds, a human than can see through whats suppose to make me a ghost, a human that turned into a magical girl!_Ichigo refused to stand idle after her speech. Rushing the hollow he deftly slipped to the side of the beast stamped foot. Ichigo's hand covered in the black crimson soul energy easily severed the appendage. _Using a soul based attack without calling the name!_The hollow unwilling to concede despite missing a hand and foot attempted a fast head butt with its bleached mask. The attack was fast enough that Ichigo manged a clumsy dodge that looked entirely accidental, causing him to land in an undignified heap. Her legs were bent in the air and her back was almost perpendicular to the street, her neck was resting against the concrete. Her skirt obeyed gravity and gave Rukia a view of his lacy covered rear. _His, her butt even looks better than mine! _She lamented for a moment before blushing, realizing that she had been checking Ichigo out.

Pushing herself unto her hands into a perfectly balanced handstand, she bent her arms before launching himself into a tight ball. A few aerial flips later and Ichigo landed perfectly on her feet. Rising her bracelet hand high above her hand, the amber colored eyes began to glow a startling cyan. The beast whipped around after his latest attack failed to eliminated the recently turned magical girl. With a strait forward leap the hollow charged at Ichigo.

"HEAVEN"S CRY SPLIT MOON!" The Womens voice yelled as a black steel blade appeared in his hand. The blades edge was a red forged steel, a short large link chain attaching a split moon to the blood red hilt. With a mighty downward swing, the seething curved dark red miasma rocketed from her blades edge. It cleaved the hollow in half with ease. Stepping forward Rukia was still shell shocked from her seated position. The hollow dissolved into a formless mist that faded from existence.

Kurosaki Ichigo/ 15 years old

Hair/ Orange

eyes/ brown

Occupation/ high school student and

Magical girl

"Oi, Rukia, you ok?" She asked the violet skited youth. Noting that her voice sound wrong she cocked her head to the side.

"I, you, your..." Rukia attempted to spit out.

"Yea I know, I was just great and all..." Ichigo let her voice trail off as she noted some of the odd things that she couldn't while fighting. As she brought the slim katana and shouldered the blade behind her head. She looked down and realized that she could hardly see her own feet. Her free hand ran a fast check before mind made the necessary connection.

"You turned me into a freaking girl!" She shouted before letting out a very girlish squeak before fainting. The blade vanished in dark miasma that spawned it.

Rukia trained her eyes over the ruined clinic to both the unconscious girls on the street, before the sound of wood shoes announced the arrival of Sandal hat.

Looking over the scene the blond haired man intoned, "Well this is interesting to say the less, eh Kuchiki-san?"

* * *

1: This term is similarto brunet and refers to one with Orange hair

2: See foot note 4

3: Fuka meaning suit in Japanese. In this instance it refers to the outfits worn by many a magical girl

4: Hammer-space is the place where hammers appear from when needed by women to deal proper justice. It is believed to be a highly adapted sub space pocket storage system. All manner of objects can be stored there and with drawn for comedic effect or under proper emotional distress

5: I have been looking for a place to put that line that wouldn't be in a sailor moon cross over for more than a year now.

A/N: While i have no desire to continue this, the hooks are in place if any one wishs to take up this story. Simply email me or drop me line of some sort, and i can get you the rest of the main plot elements and you can take this where ever you want, if not if will forever remain a one shot.

As for the story itself this was inspired by Z-fighter Ryoga vs Magical girl Ranko. While the author is lost on me I found it to be an intresting and decided that this fic became a requirement.


End file.
